Torn
by Hailiems
Summary: Bella is torn between the two people she loves. When faced with the decision she cant make she calls the only person she can, Alice.


Torn.

His eyes burned through me. They were full of lust and need. He leaned in closer to me but stopped just before our lips met.

"Mrs. Cullen, may I kiss you?"

I couldn't believe he was even asking if he could. He could have all of me all day if you wanted. He was so close that I couldn't answer. He literally took my breath away. All that came out was a squeak. But he still couldn't kiss me; he just looked at me waiting for my answer. My knees started to shake and my face became flushed. I still couldn't speak. I just shook my head hoping that he would accept that instead of my words.

"I need to hear you say it Mrs. Cullen."

My head was now spinning. I thought I was going to pass out. Breath Bella, just breath.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, you can kiss me."

My voice was so low I was certain even my vampire husband couldn't hear it. The next thing I know his lips were touching mine. I jumped at the electric current that flowed through us. It still surprised me every time we touched. I don't think I would ever get used to it, nor do I think I want to.

As soon as he pulled away I wanted more. I jumped in his arms and pulled he head towards mine. Thwack!

"Bella, honey, are you ok?"

I could hear him chuckle.

"Why do you have to be so hard headed?"

I tried to act tough and upset but I couldn't help but laugh.

The next thing I know I was on the bed lying next to him. Even though he was stone cold I felt so warm in his arms. I forget about hitting my head until he laid his cold hand on my forehead. I winced and he immediately pulled away.

I started to complain but he put his lips to mine and I was breathless once again.

"Oh my sweet Bella, what would I do without you?"

I looked at him and my face must have been funny because he started to laugh.

"You would probably be really bored because you wouldn't be saving me all the time."

"But I enjoy saving you my love."

I was about to argue but he smiled my favorite smile and I forgot what I was about to say. Dang him and his stupid perfect face and body and hair and everything. I still wonder how I got so lucky.

We just laid there looking into each other's eyes. I could lay here forever and be perfectly happy. I loved him so much. I wish there were enough amazing and beautiful words to describe just how much I did. He would argue with me until the death about that though.

"I love you husband." I couldn't help but smile at the word husband. He was mine forever.

He kissed my nose then both my cheeks and then placed his lips to mine.

"I love you more Bella-my wife." Just hearing those words made me full of butterflies.

He kept his lips on mine waiting for me to finish the kiss. I gently pushed my lips on his, wanting this moment to last forever. I kissed him more passionately wanting more of him. He knew what I wanted and kissed me back. In a blink of an eye he was on top of me. Slowly he started to lift up my blue silk top. Every inch we moved the shirt he placed a kiss. It felt like my stomach had been set ablaze. Hot and cold. Every time he did this my body reacted instantly.

"Are you wet yet?"

I was so surprised by his question that I moved away. The next thing I know he is at the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry; I was just surprised by your question." Edward never talked liked that around me. It kinda turned me on.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"It's ok…It kinda turned me on…" I could feel the blood running to my face.

He just smiled and I knew everything was ok. I got up and started walking towards the bathroom. I felt two cold hands on my waist. I couldn't help but smile.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"umm…the shower."

"May I join you?"

"Only if you promise, to be a good boy. DO you think you can do that?"

He turned me around and our eyes met.

"I can try." His eyes glowed with lust.

I took his hand and led him into the bathroom. As i turned around his hands were already taking off my shirt.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing mister?"

"Helping you." That stupid beautiful smile came across his face and I couldn't yell at him anymore.

"…ok…" My voice shook a little because of the way he looked at me.

I reached down to un-button his pants but he stopped me.

"That's not fair."

As soon as the r rolled off my tongue all my clothes were off. I stood there naked and in shock. My jaw dropped to the floor. Once again I was speechless.

He just stood there laughing.

"I-"

He covered my mouth with his hand. The next thing I know he was taking off this shirt. Slowly each perfectly defined ab showed. I couldn't help but stare. It wasn't like it was my first time seeing his perfect sculpted body, yet every time it blew me away. He licked his lips and then that's all I wanted.

I was so busy staring at his amazing stomach that I didn't realize his pants were off. All that was left was his black silk boxers. He walked right passed me and turned on the water. The sound of the water smacking against the tile floor made me hot. I wanted him more than ever. He came behind me and picked me up into his arms. I lifted my feet and wrapped my legs around his waist. I pushed his boxers down to his feet, with my heals. He walked out of them and into the shower. As soon as the water hit his cold skin the shower filled with steam.


End file.
